Best Friends
by ZachAttack11
Summary: A new Undertale story because I wanted to branch off of FNAF. But anyways Frisk saves Asriel by giving them her own soul.
1. Chapter 1

**The only sound is static for quite a while until.**

 **Me: "Guys! It's working!"**

 **Bon: "Huh?"**

 **Me: "It's a Christmas miracle!"**

 **Hey guys it's ZachAttack11 here, I've been dying to update but I haven't had any ideas + my computer broke so I couldn't do anything. I'm borrowing my mothers to write this new story. I so sorry for the wait! Please forgive me. But anyways a lot of things happened over the wait A LOT. One of which being that I'm an uncle now! Hooray! As you can see I found something I quite like so I'm making a story about it.**

 **Asriel: "Woo!"**

 **I'm almost certain you know what it is. I just wanted to branch of FNAF and start something different.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Asriel and Frisk: "Woo!"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or any of its characters. I don't own music brands ect.**

Best Friends

Chapter 1: Breaking the Barrier

"No." I say to Toriel. She nods.

"Okay my child. I understand. You want to be with your family." I nod, my hair annoyingly covers my eyes. "I'll keep in touch." She smiles and walks away.

I almost immediately feel bad, but I have something to do. I walk back into the underground. The hallways seems to go on forever until you reach a door. I go through it. It's a long walk back but I need to save one more person.

During the walk back monsters from all directions rush to get to the surface. Me being the only one walking back.

I hesitate before walking in the final room. Do I really want to do this? Their face seems to appear in my head. The sadness and despair in the look of their eyes. I nod and walk in.

 **(A/N I know there is a comic like this. This is actually based off it. So don't complain)**

The first thing I see in the room is Asriel. Crouched down by the bed of golden flowers I fell on when I first came here. I take a couple steps forward and Asriel seems to hear me.

"Frisk.. Why are you here?" Asriel says facing away from me. They stand up and face me. "Don't you have anything better to do?" I shake my head. "You saved everyone in the Underground. Why do you need to save me?" I stay silent. I'm determined.

They look down sadly. "Why do you care so much about me Frisk? I tormented you and tried to kill you multiple times.. Though you still forgive me?.. Hah... Your nothing like Chara.." They look back up to me sadly. "You can't even save me Frisk.. I need a soul of my own, and you know I don't have one. I'm just going to turn back to a flower soon.."

I hold out my soul out to them, determined. They gasp.

"Frisk.. I-I couldn't. You need that more than me.." I shake my head and take a tiny step forward. "Frisk.. No.. Just take care of mom for me.. Oka-"

I throw my arms around them and hear them gasp as I do. "Frisk..." I feel tears fall on my shoulder and I can feel Asriel shudder.

"..O-okay Frisk..." They choke down a sob. "..W-we'll see her together..." I hear another sob just as I see a light flood my vision then it becomes dark.

 **So the first chapter, really short but I want you guys to know I'm not dead. So I hope you like this guys/gals. And if your wondering, I see Frisk as a girl and Asriel as a boy. Also. If your wondering what comic I was talking about, just search a Dreemurr Reborn.. I think that's how you spell it. But anyways this is ZachAttack11 signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here the second chapter.**

 **Bonnie: "Are you seriously abandoning us?"**

 **Me: "No! I just want to branch out."**

 **Bon: "You sure."**

 **Me: "Yes."**

 **Bon: "YOU SURE?"**

 **Sans: "Guys, Guys! No skulking around."**

 **Me: *burstes into laughter***

 **Golden Freddy: "I'm going to kill you!"**

 **Sans: "Here comes Goldie Locks!"**

 **Papyrus: "Don't worry brother! The great Papyrus is here!"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story!**

Best Friends

Chapter 2: Death?

 _Asriel's POV_

Why did I do this? How did I do this? I just killed Frisk because he wanted to give his soul to me. I'm a murderer.

Frisk's body is limp and cold. But still it seems determined to keep hugging me. I let it slide off and fall to the ground before I collapse on the ground in sobs, the same word echoing in my mind.

"Murderer, Murderer."

"Oh god... What have I done..?" I ask myself. I feel my tears slide down my cheeks and fall to the ground.

 _Frisk's POV_

It's a weird feeling, being dead. But I guess it's for the best. I didn't need saving. I know what would happen when I got back home, and Asriel needs to live, they have to.

The black abyss seems to swallow me whole. Until I suddenly feel tears on my cheeks, even though I'm not crying.

 _Asriel's POV_

I look down at the bright red soul that formed on my chest, weirdly, it's not the exact same as Frisk's. It's a red heart with a white heart in the middle of it. I choke on another sob.

"Don't cry Asriel."

I look up. "Who's there.?"

"Frisk.." I notice the voice seems to come from my head.

"F-Frisk..?" I choke on sob.

"Yep.."

I sniff and sob some more. "I-I'm.. s-sorry... F-Frisk..." I feel my tears start getting warm. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."

"H-how... Are you t-talking to me...?" I can feel a smile somewhere in subconscious.

"You have my soul silly. I'm still here. I just see what you see, and feel what you feel."

"Your lying..." I say with disbelief.

"Nope."

"Prove it."

"Asriel. I know another reason why your crying, and not from killing me." I feel like I know what she's talking about. "You think you lost another one. A friend. Chara being the first one and now me."

I somehow dry my tears and sniff. "Frisk..."

"It's alright. Let's go see mom."

"O-okay Frisk.. Anything for you..." I manage to stand up and walk to the doorway. With one final glance at Frisk's body. I leave the room.

 **Small chapter also, but I want get these out quickly for you guys. This is ZachAttack11, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This is ZachAttack11 here! With the thi-**

 **Bonnie: "Uh huh. What about us?"**

 **Me: "Your kidding me right?"**

 **Bonnie: "Nope."**

 **Me: "..."**

 **Bonnie: "..."**

 **Foxy: "...If yer tryin' to stare down 'chother, Bonnie's goin' to win."**

 **Me: "Doesn't mean I can't try."**

 **Freddy: "He doesn't have to blink, he's an animatronic."**

 **Me: "I'm still going to try."**

 **Freddy: "Arn't you supposed to write this chapter?"**

 **Me: "Just a minute.."**

 **Bonnie: "..."**

 **Frisk: "That's what I call determination."**

 **Asriel: "Woah."**

 **Chica: "I made pizza everyone!"**

 **Bonnie: "Seriously?"**

 **Chica: "Yeah wh-"**

 **Me: *jumps up with arms on the air, knocking a chair down* "BOOOM! You just blinked! Wooo!"**

 **Bonnie: "Dang it Chica."**

 **Chica: "Umm..."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story!**

Best Friends

Chapter 3: The Sun

 _Asriel's POV_

"Frisk.." I say as I walk in the caves of the Underground.

"Stop saying that, that's like the twentieth time."

"...Frisk."

I can feel a smile in my subconscious again. It's a weird feeling. "I still don't understand how your in my brain."

"To be honest. I don't really understand it also. Just know I'm here."

"Got it." I smile lightly. "Frisk. Why did you give your soul to me?"

"...I can't really explain it... It's just... you looked so miserable I had to."

"Oh.." I walk into the Throne Room and hesitate to look around in the room.

"Memories, huh?" I can hear Frisk ask.

"Yeah.." I walk out of the Throne Room and into the next room, then into the corridor where the barrier was. "I really broke it, huh..?"

"Yep!" I can feel another smile in my subconscious. Determined, I walk through the long hallway and to the final doorway.

I walk through it with hesitation.

I can't believe my eyes. The sight is beautiful. The sun setting, the orange and pink clouds, the city, and the mountain. All in one view. I can feel myself gasp just at the sight. I can feel my skin get warmer ever so slightly from the sun's heat.

"...F-Frisk..." It's been forever since I saw a view like this. The last time I saw this was when... I can feel tears start to form in my eyes. "F-Frisk..."

"It's okay."

"Heh...heh... Frisk... T-this is beautiful... You live with this view?"

"Yep!"

"Heh.. Heh..." I can feel a smile creep on my face.

"Come ooooon! We gotta goooo!"

"... Fine." I tear my eyes away and walk down a little path the goes down the mountain.

 _Frisk's POV_

I wonder how the others are doing. Isn't Papyrus the ambassador, I refused to be it after all. I wonder how it went.

I hear police sirens in the distance. "What's that Frisk?"

"Well.. it's a car that's used for chasing down criminals and such."

"What's a car?"

I smile. Life is very different from both our worlds. "It's something that can move very fast and you can drive it around."

"What's the point of that?"

"Well, if you wanted to travel a couple miles would you like to walk there?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not, but, what's a mile?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay." I can see a road come up. Asriel doesn't seem to notice it. The road doesn't seem to busy so I don't say anything.

My mind starts to wonder to other things. Like how the others are going to react to my death, how Asriel is alive, and how I'm in Asriel's body. It's weird, I can feel, see, smell everything he does. Another though comes to my mind. Can I taste what he does? So many questions with no answers.

Sans would probably act like its no big deal, even though it is to him. Some pun maybe? I already miss his puns. I realize where my mind is going. No! I will see him again. I will see Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and the rest.

I realize that we're walking on the road now, right before I hear the honk of a car.

Everything goes black for a split second, I immediately jump back making the car drive right pass us. The car doesn't stop, it keeps driving off.

I sigh of relief. "That was close."

"Uh, Frisk."

"Yeah Asriel?" I look both ways and run across the road. I don't realize until I get to the other side.

I can move by myself. I can control. I scream out of confusion. It's not my voice, it's Asriel's.

"Frisk?!" I hear my own voice say, seemingly in my head.

"Okay, stay calm!" Asriel says, I mean I say.

"Umm okay.." I put my hand up to my vision. It's furry and only has four fingers. Somehow I can sense Asriel is confused at his new body also.

"Asriel, do the same thing I did."

"What did you do?" Actually I don't know what I did.

"I-I don't know. Just try!"

"O-okay!"

After a while there's a split second of black and we switch again. I can hear a sigh of relief from Asriel. "You didn't do anything to me, right Frisk?"

"Yeah."

"O-okay." It's silent for a couple minutes of walking in one direction until we hear multiple police sirens. In a clearing in the middle of a forest.

We walk up closer to it.

"Now I'll tell you again. We don't mean no harm."

"Shut it cow."

"Hey, she's not a cow!"

"Thank you Sans."

We make it to the clearing and peek inside. There's multiple police cars and what seems, everyone who first went outside the barrier, but they're all in handcuffs.

"Wait is that.."

"It is."

One of the police officers looked over to where the other monsters were. "Hey! There's another one! Book 'im!"

"Run Asriel!" I yell.

"On it!" Asriel says sprinting the opposite direction, flailing his arms behind him, and screaming all at the same time.

I almost want to facepalm.

 **Longer chapter! Finally, just did the first two short cuz I wanted them out faster. As always, this is Zachattack11, sighing off!**


	4. Announcement

**Hello everybody, this is ZachAttack11 here with a quick update. Since it's the holidays I won't be posting any chapters until school starts, which is about a month or so. I hope you guys understand, and as always, this is ZachAttack11 signing off, Merry Christmas.**


	5. Surprise, Surprise A message from Zach

**So hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't a actual chapter, but wait! Stay here. Very important things are here. Okay.. Time to get sad everyone. In this announcement, actually no, this message to my viewers. So everyone, in this message I will tell truth, your probably confused, and that's is okay. If you read my profile you'll see stuff about me. So I'm going to clarify that first. Before I get into this I would like to ask you guys to forgive me. They're a couple things on my profile that isn't true. For example: it says that I have two sisters. Not true. I only have one sister who's either 22 or 23. Little brothers don't pay much attention to that do they.? Heh. Anyways I lied about my little sister because I always wanted one. You probably think I'm saying that because I want to keep my lies to keep going don't you? Heh, another thing. Name. My nickname IS Zach, but my real name is Zachary, Zachary Cox. Yes I know what my last name sounds like. Doesn't matter now though. Another thing, age. I did this since I was afraid I was going to get, what's the word? "Bullied" about it. I am Eleven year old, and you know what? I'm proud of it. It can just show what a little kid can do. Sure I'm spoiled but that doesn't matter right now...**

 **Okay, by now most of you have probably been thinking of what made me say these things... Well I'll tell you. My family of four, has turned into a family of three. Now what's left is me my father, and my sister. If you haven't figured it out yet. My mother died... Three thousand... Three thousand people somehow read my books that I made because I wanted something to do in summer vacation... Wow... You guys have no idea how much that means to me... I also changed the subject to let the fact soak in...**

 **Back to it I guess.. Where to begin... So umm... On December 22, 2015. My mother had to go to the hospital because she had stomach olcers, That's probably not how it's spelled but who cares? We thought she would be fine since she has been sick for at least six or seven years. I don't even really remember how she was beforehand... My mother worked as a dentalhygentist. Spelled that wrong too. One day at work she really hurt her neck, bad. She couldn't work after that...**

 **But recently my mother volunteered to be a librarian from my school. She worked really hard. And the way she put it, they really made her work. I'm not saying that's the cause of her death... But they really made her work but she kept working for me. Got me 'scoops' on other kids... It was fun...**

 **The next day after her death was her and my dads anniversary. Fiftten years. Longer than I lived. Crazy thought right? ... Christmas... Christmas was the worst Christmas I've ever had... She already wrapped all our presents. So you can imagine how it was... Use my stuff I got though. One of which being a camera.. I got a youtube channel of me, so you can see my face if you want to... I haven't posted any videos after Christmas except for my New Years Video.**

 **Now me I guess. When I went to school the first day it was horrible. So many reminders. So I didn't go to school the next day, or the day after that, or the... pretty sure you got it by now. I went back to sixth grade Thursday and made it kinda to Friday. Which is actually the day I started writing this... I had a panic attack so I had to leave. When I got home I watched TV and tried to forget about it. It's hard to though but works sometimes.. I go see a counsler now and then... Life is pretty bad right about now... I think I'm going to end this here if you don't mind. I can't think of anything to write and I'm getting tired since it's two AM... I guess I'll see you guys later.. Before I go. If you really want to see my YouTube channel, the profile name is Zachary Cox... You can maybe catch up with updates... catch up on me. Or whatever... This is ZachAttack11, signing off. Bye.**

 **Please forgive me..**


	6. Reboot

**Greeting viewers. This is ZachAttack11 with another update. Yeah... Another one. This will be the last one... Unless something happens. Which might happen. You never know with my luck. I'm here to tell you guys that I'm rebooting this profile? Channel? I don't really know what to call it. There will be new stories of Five Night's at Freddy's, Undertale, Jurrasic Park, and others! Now, if you're panicing that you'll never see my (old) stories again. Don't worry! I'm just moving them on one separate story. With an index at the start and everything! Sorry, my kid side showing?**

 **Bonnie: "Yes."**

 **Me: "Here for the reboot?"**

 **Bonnie: "Reboot?"**

 **Me: "Yeaaahh.."**

 **Bonnie: "Guess not."**

 **Me: "What for then?'**

 **Bonnie: "I was going to ask why you have a plush version of me."**

 **Me: "... I'll see you at the reboot guys!"**

 **Bonnie: "Hey-"**

 **Coming 2016... it's already 2016 isn't it? This is a really bad scrip-"**


End file.
